


Джузеппе готов помочь любой бамбине, что может заплатить цену помощи

by Teisson



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, POV, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teisson/pseuds/Teisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В аниме Сильви попала в Нью-Йорк. Там она и узнала о всех событиях 1930-го года. Но где она была в это время и как ей удалось остаться инкогнито? Ей помог старик Джузеппе...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джузеппе готов помочь любой бамбине, что может заплатить цену помощи

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте встречаются итальянские слова, словарик расположен в конце текста.

Серьёзное дело не терпит слабаков. Сейчас каждый готов перегрызть друг другу глотку, лишь бы урвать цент-другой. Люди поделились на тех, кто грызёт, и тех, кого грызут. Весь принцип выживания свёлся к простому: убивай или будешь убит.  
Я из тех, кто убивает. Правда, я сильно отличаюсь от мафиози, которые с лёгкостью отправляют неугодных бедолаг на дно Гудзона за малейшую провинность перед ними. Их дела меня касаются только как покупателя. Если посетитель моего ристорантэ хочет освежиться чем-то горячительным – нет проблем, у старины Джузеппе всегда найдётся несколько бутылочек отличного вина! Если – вдруг! – захочет чего-то покрепче, будоражащего разум, то это не ко мне. Вон, на территории семьи Рунората есть неплохое местечко моего кузена, – он молод и бессовестен, поэтому спокойно связывается со столь скользкой темой, как наркотики. Но, бывает, ко мне захаживают и такие клиенты, что не прочь поразвлечься с артистичными биричинами, которые выступают на моей импровизированной сцене.  
О да, эта сцена – лучшее, что я мог придумать для своего милого ристорантэ. Мой нонно мне часто говорил: не будь зрелищ, человек давно бы отказался и от хлеба. Старика я всегда слушал внимательно, но и про друзей не забывал. Здесь, в Нью-Йорке, достаточно хороших ребят, знающих, как и заработать побольше, и самим позабавиться. Не зря, вон, все члены каморры Мартилло уже второй день как ходят с улыбками на лицах. Они только что пережили пожар и налёт, а им все нипочём.  
Так вот, о чем это я? Ах да, наслаждение в работе. За долгие десять лет я научился вести дела так, что о моем небольшом заведении знают все, у кого есть деньги и хороший вкус. Благо, среди полицейских таких тоже достаточно. Редким конкурентам невдомёк: секрет в том, чтобы знать себе цену, но и не наглеть при этом. Например, вернёмся к вопросу о юных артистичных особах. У меня в ристорантэ каждый вечер выступают бамбины. По будням я выпускаю их группами по несколько человек – часто они только-только приехали из какого-то богом забытого шахтёрского городка или, что хуже, из Европы или из Мексики. Бедняжки не слышали о Депрессии и безропотно верят в страну великих возможностей. Буду честен, я прекрасно осведомлен об этом, оттого мои будние вечера только для тех, кто готов на все, лишь бы зацепиться в Большом Яблоке. А это включает в себя не только пение и танцы. Точнее, зачастую, это включает в себя что угодно, но только не пение и танцы. Моя часть сделки – найти, приютить, отмыть и выпустить на сцену-витрину. Никаких бумаг – никаких обязательств. Все, что случится с бамбиной, – это её собственное дело. Свою часть за ужин я уже получил, а вот получит ли она свой билет в жизнь от заинтересованного гостя заведения – зависит только от неё. Пока этого не произошло, любая может выходить на помост и зарабатывать деньги мне. Джузеппе ведь добрый, как-никак, – и накормит, и приоденет, и даст то, за чем они приезжают, – возможность. Главное: заплати свой взнос и дай ему убедиться, что товар стоящий. Удивительно, но в такой ситуации среди посетителей есть и те, кто считают именно диретторэ дэль ристорантэ виноватым в плохом качестве товара. Еду готовит повар, а бамбина – сама себя. Я лишь даю всем возможность что-то продать или купить в приятной обстановке. Но несколько подобных обид со стороны дорогих посетителей, и Джузеппе сдался – начал самостоятельно дегустировать каждое новое вечернее блюдо.  
За почти шесть лет я привык ко всему. Были и аппетитнейшие зрелые грудки с окорочками, были и совершенно неготовые, сырые курочки, которых ещё стоило бы довести до готовности. Знаете, мой цио был отличным поваром и казановой, и я многому научился именно у него (жаль только, что он не был сведущ в делах денежных, ведь в ином случае ему не пришлось бы отдать этот ристорантэ мне много лет назад).  
Так вот, за долгие годы я успел преодолеть свою жалость к бедным бамбинам, начать этим наслаждаться и, в конце концов, пресытиться всем подобным. Естественно, в тощих телесах с выпирающими косточками на исхудавших ягодицах и рёбрах под небольшими грудками есть свой некий шарм, и, в одно время, я им даже проникся, но иногда несчастную просто хочется обнять и приласкать. Отдельно можно упомянуть о милашках, которые приезжают в город в поисках лучшей жизни без единой мысли, как же этого добиться. Они считают, что здесь можно многого достичь, не прикладывая никаких усилий. Эти мысли приходится буквально разрывать, часто с кровью, и поступательно доказывать, что этот мир не так уж прост, как им казалось. Бывает, они не выдерживают таких откровений, убегают и сгнивают в Центральном Парке рядом с другими бездомными. Более разумные остаются и продолжают добиваться своего.  
Но вот сегодня ко мне пришла Венере. На вид ей всего лет двадцать максимум, хотя поначалу, из-за пышной шубки и иссиня-белых волос, я принял её за почтенную донну. Войдя в кабинет, она сняла верхнюю одежду, показав прелестное концертное платье с глубоким декольте и аккуратными открытыми плечиками. Дио мио, я часами мог бы описывать, насколько прекрасна её белоснежная кожа, приятен еле уловимый сладкий запах и соблазнительны контуры её стройной фигуры.  
Подобная красота застала меня врасплох, и я не сразу заставил себя поднять взгляд на личико. Головка на тонкой шее будто принадлежала хрустальной статуэтке, к которой боишься лишний раз притронуться и любуешься на расстоянии. Изящные губки были слегка подкрашены еле заметной помадой, которая лишь подчёркивала их натуральный блеск. Дальше мой взгляд зацепился за небольшой, немного вздёрнутый носик и утонул в омутах огромных тёмно-серых глаз юной бамбины. Их необычный, взрослый взгляд сочетался с юной красотой, и потому вернуться от глаз обратно к её привлекательным формам было решительно невозможно.  
Девушка, несомненно, заметила мою лёгкую оторопь, улыбнулась и подошла ближе к столу, за которым я сидел. Сказала, что её зовут Сильви Аваро. Я поинтересовался, а не сестра ли она достопочтенного контэ д'оро каморры Мартилло. Она на секунду запнулась, улыбнулась ещё шире и виновато извинилась. Ещё через пару минут я узнал, что у неё есть неотложные дела в Нью-Йорке и ей нужна здесь работа. Просила никому не распространяться о ней. Хм! Подобная уверенность в том, что я её обязательно приму, слегка рассеяла пелену обаяния и заставила посмотреть на неё с совершенно иной стороны. Я начал допрос и вскоре узнал, что сама она не местная, отца она никогда не знала, мать была некогда танцовщицей, вся её шикарная одежда теперь досталась ей, а петь её учили в самых известных и спорных заведениях Чикаго.  
Получив ответы на свои вопросы, я дал себе минуту на раздумья. Вся её история была идеальна, каждый кусочек цеплялся за другой – не придерёшься. Идеальная история жизни бамбины, что желает прорваться в большую жизнь с помощью Джузеппе. Это-то и настораживало. Я слишком долго занимался такими делами, и поэтому знал, что настолько идеальных историй не бывает. Всегда есть нечто, что замалчивают. Убийство, изнасилование, побег или даже обычное отсутствие минимальных данных для сцены. Но у этой Сильви все было на месте.  
Тяжело вздохнув, я поинтересовался, понимает ли она, что может рассчитывать только на будние вечера. После загадочно протяжного положительного ответа, я спросил, а знает ли она, что подобные выступления подразумевают. В тот же момент улыбка с её лица стёрлась, тонкие брови нахмурились в немой решимости. Она кивнула.  
Первым на пол упало платье. Она сама лёгким движением скинула его лямки с плеч. И передо мной стояла совершенно нагая Венере. На груди, что была всё-таки чуть меньше, чем казалась в платье, розовели небольшие мягкие соски. Чуточку выпирающий небольшой живот заканчивался внизу маленькой интимной причёской. Мелкие волоски были седыми, поэтому казалось, что это лишь лёгкий пушок, который может сдуть самый слабый ветер. Узкая талия переходила в прекрасные изгибы бёдер, которые продолжались двумя стройными ножками. Удивительно, но хрупкая с виду бамбина оказалась весьма аппетитной. Никаких выпирающих косточек ниже пояса, никаких выделяющихся рёбер. Наконец, глаз мог ухватиться за объёмные прелести. Дио Мио, почему же руки опускались при виде такого создания, не желая его портить, а между ног становилось все теснее?  
Сильви тихо подошла ко мне за стол, поманила пальчиком. В голову закралась мысль, что стоит узнать, в каких именно заведениях она росла и выступала и где же такому учат маленьких биричин в Чикаго. При всей своей хрупкости, она показывала высший класс во всем: и в поведении, и в отношении с клиентом (мной), и, как вскоре оказалось, в обслуживании. Повинуясь, я повернулся на кресле, не в силах отвести взгляда от распущенной вмиг причёски. Красивые белые волосы упали ей на плечи. Она наклонилась совсем близко к моему лицу, дотянулась до правого уха и начала медленно водить по нему язычком. Пока я млел под теплом её дыхания, её рука уже успела раскрыть мои пояс и брюки. Запустив руку, она вытянула мой уже совершенно твердый и горячий член. Немного отвлёкшись, она подняла ту же руку ко рту, облизала указательный и средний пальцы, опустила её обратно и начала водить вдоль всего пене. Наслаждаясь подобным двойным удовольствием, я закрыл глаза, протянул к её спине руку, чтобы просто погладить. Как только моя ладонь легла ей на лопатку, Венере заметно вздрогнула и прогнулась, будто не желая чувствовать на себе ничьих прикосновений. Любая другая бамбина в её положении так же реагировала на первое моё прикосновение, и это понятно. Но, в отличие от остальных случаев, моё движение было продиктовано желанием сделать приятно в ответ, а не просто проверить-научить несмышлёную в любовных делах девицу. Красавица же уже показала, что немало умеет, и поэтому я опустил руку, позволив ей делать то, что она сама пожелает.  
И минуты не прошло, как я достаточно возбудился, а мой мембро стал влажным. Венере, видимо, пришла к тому же выводу, оставила моё ухо, выпрямилась, закинула ногу и села мне на колени. Придерживая двумя пальчиками мой пене, она начала тереться об него только своим пушком, лишь чуть позже дав мне почувствовать мягкость и тепло её сокровенного места. Сразу войти в себя она мне не дала. Как только я заметил, что её соски начали твердеть, я понял, что ещё действительно не время. Мягкая плоть возбуждала своим теплом, но ещё больше возбуждал вид бамбины, которая, в конце концов, полностью возбудилась. Её тело казалось ещё прекрасней, чем прежде. Она полностью выпрямила спину, одной рукой все ещё придерживала мой мембро, второй охватила свою левую грудь, голову слегка закинула назад, скрыв от меня свои глаза, чуть приоткрыла рот. Скоро она уже практически скакала на мне, то и дело задевая головку. От настолько ускорившихся движений я почувствовал, как начал подходить к кульминации. В тот момент я был бы только рад, но сейчас я понимаю, что, если бы на этом все и кончилось, то о том, о чем мы договорились в конечном итоге, можно было бы и не думать. Но, достигнув предела своего возбуждения, Венере резко опустилась на мой мембро, впустив его так быстро, как только смогла. Она тихо пискнула и остановилась, облокотившись обеими руками мне на плечи. Я не видел её лица из-за растрёпанных волос, но быстро понял, в чем было дело. Правда, эта бамбина подготовилась досконально, увлажнив и меня, и себя. Я вошёл в неё легко и быстро, но все же одно знакомое ощущение пронеслось: сложное чувство преодоления препятствия, которое навсегда превращает юную бамбину в ещё неопытную, но уже донну. Сама она практически не обратила на это внимания. Опасаясь очередных кровавых разводов повсюду, я опустил взгляд вниз. Сначала мне показалось, будто бы небольшая капля крови сползла на мой лобок, но, похоже, это было обычным помутнением, раз уже через мгновение ничего подобного там не было. Я вновь поднял голову, по-прежнему наслаждаясь красотой молодого тела, которое очень скоро продолжило двигаться, не переставая доставлять мне высшее удовольствие. Я снова не смог рассмотреть её лица, хотя мне и удалось заметить, как она прикусила себе нижнюю губу. К сожалению, я так и не смог понять, было это от удовольствия или все же от боли.  
Резкие движения внезапно прекратились и Венере полностью насадилась на мой мембро. От таких долгих и быстрых движений она вся вспотела, растрёпанные волосы прилипли к её лицу. Она начала старательно, неспешно ёрзать, будто пробуя мой пене на вкус, как пробуют вино на языке. От подобных движений и, чего скрывать, сравнений мое возбуждение, наконец, достигло наивысшей точки. В тот же момент произошло нечто необычное – Венере успела резко встать и дать струе моего семени попасть только ей на живот, будто она точно знала, когда я буду готов. А я и вправду был готов! Я был готов дать ей все, что она пожелает – я впервые почувствовал себя настолько хорошо после собеседования с новой биричиной.  
Дав мне немного отдышаться, Сильви наклонилась к моему уху и прошептала, что была бы не против поменять будние смены на выходные. Сделав несколько вдохов, добавила, что точно знает, что я от этого никак не пострадаю. Так и есть, я уже говорил, Джузеппе честен и продажей своих бамбин не занимается. Сейчас, наконец, мне стало интересно, откуда она об этом могла узнать. Все у меня за спиной только и думают, что бедный Джузеппе развёл у себя в ристорантэ бордель. Я не уверен, что даже бравые джиорналисти из "Дейли Дейз" в курсе настоящего положения дел. Мой нонно всегда говорил, что именно слухи приводят с собой посетителей, и я не спешил никого разубеждать. Поэтому-то сейчас осведомлённость юной особы сильно поразила меня. Тем не менее, в тот момент я с лёгкостью согласился дать ей по два часа выступлений в те дни, когда посетители приходят насладиться настоящим искусством, а не показом нового товара.  
Получив моё согласие, Венере мило улыбнулась, ловким движением вытянула платок из кармана моего же пиджака, вытерла бледное разгорячённое тело и, показывая на платок, уведомила меня, что это и есть её гонорар вкупе с бесплатной едой в моем ристорантэ. В ответ я смог лишь кивнуть. Она быстро оделась в своё немногочисленное убранство, напомнила, что уже послезавтра она будет рада видеть себя в списках выступающих звёзд, и скрылась за дверью.  
За все это время я так и не снял пиджак. Брюки с туфлями также остались на мне. И все же я получил то удовольствие, которого не испытывал никогда в жизни. Несомненно, это был секс ради некой цели, но она знала её цену и была рада её уплатить.  
Больше я ничего у неё не спрошу: ни про её настоящее имя, ни про её прошлое, ни про её осведомлённость, ни про её умение. Сейчас я просто попытаюсь привести все мысли в порядок. Достану сигару, неторопливо подкурю её, надену штаны, заведу граммофон, поставлю пластинку несравненной Сильви Люмьер... Альт! Дио мио, перке я пообещал себе, что не буду её ни о чем расспрашивать?! Ладно... По крайней мере, я знаю, что посетители моего ристорантэ действительно будут рады новой участнице вечернего представления...

Из чёрного хода в ресторан "У Джузеппе", находившегося на окраине Маленькой Италии, вышла молодая девушка в шубке. Кинув в ближайший угол неясный комок то ли бумаги, то ли ткани, она направилась в сторону милого и тихого медового магазина "Альвеаре". Весь путь с её лица не сходила улыбка, и она все не могла перестать удивляться тому, что может сделать пикантная особенность бессмертной девственницы и опытной женщины. Она никогда никому многого не позволяла, но когда цели диктовали не совсем приятные цены, она знала, как их уплатить с наибольшей скидкой.  
Теперь, наконец, она в Нью-Йорке. Она готова отыскать обидчика в этом лабиринте небоскрёбов и, так или иначе, соединиться с тем, с кем хотела прожить всю жизнь. Но сначала она незаметно поинтересуется делами дорогого брата её покойного любимого…

**Author's Note:**

> birichina – озорная девчонка  
> nonno – дед  
> bambina – девочка  
> zio – дядя  
> Venere – Венера, богиня красоты  
> Alt – стоп  
> membro, pene – член


End file.
